Soul Mates
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It’s a match made in heaven or not? AU
1. New Quarterback

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think about the new quarterback?" Willow asked her best friend Buffy Summers when they were walking down the Sunnydale hallway to their homeroom. Buffy Summers is the most popular girl in the school and she's got all the boys drooling over her. Buffy was head cheerleader and had been named Prom Queen three years in a row. Her family is also one of the riches in Sunnydale next to Cordelia's family. Cordelia is another one of Buffy's best friends and also on the cheerleading squad. Willow wasn't a cheerleader, but she was popular anyways.  
  
"Personally, I'm happy they finally got a new quarterback. Riley was doing a awful job last season." Buffy declared.  
  
"Hi girl, what are we chatting about?" Cordelia asked once Willow and Buffy got to homeroom. They took their normal sits for homeroom with Buffy in the middle. Then they would talk till they had to go to first period. To Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia homeroom was social time.  
  
"I asked Buffy her opinion on the new quarterback." Willow stated and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, I can tell you what I think. I'm glad they got a new quarterback. Last season I was so embarrassed to even cheer for are football team." Cordelia declared thinking back to last season in which Sunnydale didn't win one game.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Buffy agreed with Cordelia.  
  
"So has anyone seen this mystery quarterback?" Buffy asked ignoring whatever that teacher was saying. She had heard rumors that he had moved to Sunnydale from LA and he had already been offered a football scholarship to UCLA.  
  
"I haven't seen him, but Harmony saw him. She said he looks like a god." Cordelia told them.  
  
"I hope you all will make are new quarterback, Angel O'Connor welcome in Sunnydale." The teacher finished his speech. When they heard quarterback all three of their heads turned to face the front of the classroom. In the front of the classroom stood a guy with chocolate brown eyes, muscular body, and spiky brown hair who was towering over the teacher.  
  
"Oh he's better then a god." Cordelia winked at Angel because she thought he was looking at her. Even though he was staring at the blond in the middle of Willow and Cordelia.  
  
"If I didn't have Oz I would defiantly be after him." Willow said and she couldn't get her eyes off Angel.  
  
"He's not that great." Buffy sighed and looked away from Angel. She had to admit Angel wasn't bad looking, but she didn't need a new relationship right now because she was still tying to get over Parker. All Buffy wanted was a guy that could commit to a relationship and she ended up with a broken heart thanks to Parker.  
  
"What are you blind he is a major hottie. I call him." Cordelia told them.  
  
"What about Owen?" Buffy asked talking about Cordelia's last boyfriend and the last Buffy heard they were still together.  
  
"He is SO last week." Cordelia declared and stressed the 'So'.  
  
"He looks like a heart breaker to me." Buffy stated as she watched Angel sit down at the seat that the teacher assigned him to. By the looks on ever girl's faces in the class, Buffy knew they were all thinking the same thing Cordelia was.  
  
"Not unless I break his heart first." Cordelia said and mouthed a 'call me' to Angel.  
  
"Have fun," Buffy sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel was thinking of the blond in his homeroom as he walked to first period. She was the only girl in that classroom that wouldn't give him a second glance and that interested him. Her friends seem to be interested in him especially the brunette.  
  
He and his family had moved to Sunnydale because they were having a hard time with money. His dad had heard that Sunnydale needed a new quarterback so they had moved here. Angel's father wanted him to be a professionally football player and Angel wanted to make his father happy.  
  
"Hey man, welcome to Sunnydale." A guy came up from behind Angel and gave him a friendly hit on the back.  
  
"Thanks." Angel said uneasy. This guy was the first person he had talked to since he had gotten to Sunnydale High not counting a few groups of girls that had come up to him and ask for his phone number.  
  
"You got here just in time, because last season we lost all are games. I'm Xander by the way." The guy told him.  
  
"You play on the football team?" Angel asked Xander. Angel didn't know why it shocked him that Xander was on the football team, but to Angel Xander didn't look like you normally football payer.  
  
"Yeah I'm the Wide Receiver." Xander explained.  
  
"Hey, Xander." The blond from homeroom went up to Xander holding a hand half of books.  
  
"Hey, Buff. I like you to met Angel. He's the guy that's going to get the football team out of the slump we've in now." Xander explained and nodded his head towards Angel.  
  
"Hi," Angel greeted Buffy. He couldn't stop staring at her sea green eyes. He was lost in them.  
  
"Hey," Buffy gave Angel a half smile and then turned her attention back to Xander.  
  
"Well, I better get to class. You know how Mr. Miller gets when you're late to class." Buffy stated and held her books closer to her chest. Then she waved bye to them as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Hello," Xander said weaving his hand in front of Angel's face. Angel hadn't noticed that he was staring at Buffy the whole time she was walking down the hallway.  
  
"Oh I get it. You've got a thing for Buffy." Xander stated.  
  
"What? No, of course not." Angel lied and looked at Xander.  
  
"You better not." Xander told Angel, but to Angel it sounded like more of a threat.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked confused why Xander would threaten him.  
  
"Because she's not your normally cheerleader. Not like Cordelia who's got a boyfriend every week. Buffy is looking for a guy that can commit to her." Xander explained as they started to walk to first period.  
  
"I can commit." Angel declared thinking of Buffy's beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Sure you can." Xander laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please Review and I hope everyone likes it so far! 


	2. Buffy Blues

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not?  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey," Angel greeted Buffy at first period. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to get first periods with her.  
  
"Hi Angel," Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled. Then she turned her head back to her notebook.  
  
"So.. is anyone sitting at that seat?" Angel asked pointing to the empty seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Nope," Buffy stated not looking at Angel or the chair, her eyes stayed clued on her notebook. Angel couldn't believe that she wasn't drooling over him already, it was more like the other way around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lunch at Cheerleader Table*  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow were sitting at the cheerleader's table. Even though Willow wasn't a cheerleader she was always welcome at the table. Willow was picking at her salad her mother made, while Buffy and Cordelia were talking about Angel.  
  
"He totally likes you and you act like he's nothing." Cordelia snored. Angel had followed Buffy around in morning wanting her to talk to him, but Buffy wouldn't say more then two words to him. Cordelia couldn't believe Buffy act like that to him considering more then half the Sunnydale High's female population would do anything to get Angel to talk to them.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I want a guy that can commit?" Buffy stated. She didn't think Angel was a bad guy, but he didn't seem like that faithful type and being cheated on was the last thing Buffy needed.  
  
"Oh please, soul mates and love at first sight isn't real. You see what you want and you take it that's what's real. Guy's can't commit no matter how hard you try." Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
"I don't know Oz is good at committing." Willow declared looking up from her salad and Cordelia just rolled her eyes at Willows comment.  
  
"You have only been dating him for a month." Cordelia reminded her and Willow shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you give Angel a chance?" Cordelia suggested to Buffy.  
  
"What if I don't want to give him a chance." Buffy said more of a statement then question.  
  
"Oh come on, who wouldn't want to give a hunk like him a chance?" Cordelia questioned and took a glance at Angel who was sitting at the football table.  
  
"Me," Buffy shrugged, hoping Cordelia would drop the subject.  
  
"What happened to you wanting him?" Willow asked referring to homeroom when Cordelia called Angel as hers.  
  
"Let's just say he's only go eyes for Buffy." Cordelia sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh please," Buffy said, but it took all her strength not to look at Angel.  
  
"You really need a boyfriend. You haven't had one since Parker." Cordelia told Buffy still trying to hint that her and Angel should get together.  
  
"That's because I don't want a boyfriend." Buffy informed Cordelia. After Parker Buffy decided to take a break on dating.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want a boyfriend?" Cordelia asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Buffy sighed and Willow smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lunch at Football Table*  
  
"So you've got the Buffy Blues." Xander stated to Angel. Angel was watching Buffy as she talked to her friends at the Cheerleader Table.  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's just I've tried talking her and she just puts me off. She's the first girl that's done that to me and I'm not sure how to react." Angel admitted turning to face Xander.  
  
"I told you not to put your hopes up." Xander said and took a bite of his chocolate pudding.  
  
"Yeah mate, Buffy is a hard egg to crack." Spike stated. Spike was another guy on the football team. Spike isn't a big fan of football, but he told Angel the only reason he does it is because the girls love a guy in a football uniform. Spike and Angel immediately became friends once Xander introduced them because of the fact they were born in different countries. Angel moved from Ireland when he was a little kid and Spike moved from Britain when he was a little kid so right away they both had something in common.  
  
"So do guys know how I can get Buffy to notice me?" Angel asked because he was desperate and really wanted to get to know her.  
  
"Nope, that girl's a mystery." Spike told Angel.  
  
"So was she always like that?" Angel asked. He wanted to get to know Buffy even if that meant through Spike and Xander.  
  
"No, she dated all kinds of guys till Parker." Xander told Angel once he was done with his pudding.  
  
"Parker?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Buff's last boyfriend. He didn't treat Buff like she deserved." Xander said trying to explain to Angel about how Parker really was.  
  
"The guy was a bastard." Spike explained.  
  
"What did he do?" Angel asked feeling concerned, but at the same time feeling like breaking Parker's nose.  
  
"That's something Buff should tell you." Xander told him.  
  
"Great, I can't even get her to say, Hi Angel how's it going, let alone get her to tell me about her ex boyfriend." Angel sighed and turned back to the Cheerleader Table to look at Buffy.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Xander asked pointing at Angel's untouched pudding.  
  
"No, you can have it." Angel said not taking his eyes off Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but before I post the next chapter I would like at least 10 reviews please!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
chazza  
  
gel-gel  
  
courtney   
  
BuffAngel   
  
Buffster44  
  
Britt   
  
elizabeth swann turner  
  
nicole  
  
Willow92  
  
chris  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
Nelo  
  
Lex  
  
cutie k  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [Please Review If You Want Another Chapter] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	3. Good Friends

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, Buffy how was school." Joyce Summers greeted Buffy when she got home.  
  
"Same old same old. Books, big building school never changes." Buffy stated and threw her backpack on the couch.  
  
"So where's dad?" Buffy wondered and looked around.  
  
"He had to go back to LA. He has a big deal coming threw." Joyce explained and Buffy just rolled her eyes. Buffy's father Hank Summers was never home and when he was home he would do nothing, but sit on the couch and watch football. Buffy didn't understand why her mother didn't just divorce Hank. The only reason Buffy could think of was because her mother loved Hank too much to leave him.  
  
"I'm going up stairs to call Willow and Cordelia." Buffy told her mother as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Buffy." Her mother called her and she turned around.  
  
"We're having the new neighbors for dinner. So be down for dinner at nine and I would like you to dress nicely." Joyce told her.  
  
"Nicely?" Buffy teased and tilted her head.  
  
"You know what I mean." Joyce smiled and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Angel was walking to his neighbors for dinner. When he had gotten home his parents told him about the dinner invitation. He wasn't exactly happy about it especially since he had to wear a tuxedo, which he found uncomfortable. Angel didn't understand why he had to wear a tuxedo to dinner with the neighbors, but by the looks for their house they had money and plenty of it. They probably ate snails too. Angel wasn't rich and never wished to be rich.  
  
"Stand up straight, Angel." His mother ordered once they had made it to the neighbor's front door. Angel just grinned at his mother and then his father pushed the doorbell. He heard someone yell and then a few seconds later the door opened.  
  
The door opened to reveal Buffy. She was wearing a white dress; her hair was up with a few strands falling from each side of her face. Buffy Summers was his next-door neighbors that thought ran threw his mind a million times. Angel was hoping to see some kind of expression to show that Buffy was happy to see him, but to his disappointment he got nothing. When Angel's family got into the house a lady was coming down the stair with a huge smile one. Angel had a good guess that it was Buffy's mother.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Mary." Buffy's mother said hugging Angel's mother.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Joyce." Mary said to Joyce.  
  
"So who is this?" Joyce asked looking at Angel and she gave Buffy a little push towards Angel.  
  
"This is my son Angel. He should be that same age as your daughter and you know my husband Richard." Mary introduced them.  
  
"Buffy why don't you show Angel around. Dinner won't be served for another twenty minutes." Joyce told her daughter. Then Buffy started to walk to another room and Angel followed her not knowing what to say.  
  
"Do you want to see the pool?" Buffy asked turning around to face Angel. Angel just froze for a minute because Buffy was close enough to kiss.  
  
"Sure," Angel shrugged once he got his voice back. He really didn't care about seeing the pool, but he would be with Buffy. Then they walked out into the cold night to see a lit up pool with a rock waterfall. Buffy sat down on one of the chairs by the pool and Angel sat next to her.  
  
"You have a nice house." Angel stated. He still didn't know what to say to her without making an idiot of him self.  
  
"Yeah, if you like chandlers and cocktail bars." Buffy sighed.  
  
"So.... do you have a boyfriend?" Angel asked and then a second later he wished he hadn't.  
  
"No, why?" Buffy asked and turned her head to look at the waterfall.  
  
"Just curious. I'm surprised someone like you is single." Angel said acting like me knew nothing about Parker, which was the truth besides that he was Buffy's ex.  
  
"My last boyfriend cheated on me and said same nasty stuff to me. So I decided to stay away from having a boyfriend for a while." Buffy explained and then let out a huge sigh. Then Buffy looked down at the ground like she was ashamed that she had told him all that. There was a few minutes of silences and Angel felt like he really needed to pouch Parker for what he did to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know why I just told you all that, but you seem nice enough. We could be good friends." Buffy stated and looked up from the ground and smiled at him. Angel felt a pain in his heart when she said friends.  
  
"Yeah, friends." Angel smiled back at her. He wondered if that's all they'll ever be, friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I updated quick because I got way over 10 reviews. It would be nice if I could get more then 10 on this chapter too, Please!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
chazza  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
Anne   
  
sarah   
  
Sailor Earth8  
  
courtney   
  
jess   
  
chris   
  
SlayerChic503  
  
elizabeth swann turner  
  
Britt   
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
Rebecka   
  
BabyGirl03'  
  
Lex   
  
~*~ Please Review if you want me to update soon~*~ 


	4. Darla's Warning

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had fun last night." Angel stated as Buffy and him walked down the hallway to homeroom.  
  
"Angel, you don't have to lie to me." Buffy laughed as they turned the corner. She had saw the way Angel looked when he tasted the food and how dazed he looked when their parents were in a deep conversation about how to make a good banana bread.  
  
"Good because the conversation about the banana bread was really scaring me." Angel admitted when they strolled into homeroom. The only part Angel liked about the night before was the chocolate cake and being with Buffy.  
  
"I've got to go," Buffy said to him and then walked over to Cordelia and Willow who were waving to her. Buffy sat down between then as Angel walked over to the other to sit in his assigned seat.  
  
"Wow, you and Angel were talking." Willow stated with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"So?" Buffy asked confused. She didn't understand why her talking to Angel was such a shock.  
  
"And you didn't give him the first degree." Cordelia added with a smirk. Then Buffy understood what they were talking about. They thought Buffy was starting to like Angel.  
  
"We're friends," Buffy said rolling her eyes at her friends dumb suspicions.  
  
"Whoa, when did his happen? Yesterday you were all ' I don't need a boyfriend ' ". Willow declared recalling yesterday when Buffy wouldn't even speak to Angel.  
  
"I don't need a boyfriend." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"But Angel would totally wants you." Cordelia told her and took a quick glance at Angel who was staring at Buffy from a cross the room  
  
" Cordelia, stop acting like you can read peoples minds." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Maybe I can," Cordelia, said giving Buffy a wicked smiled and Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordelia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lunch at Cheerleader Table*  
  
"Slut at five o-clock." Cordelia stated looking over at the Football Table where Darla was flirting with the guys. Darla was the school slut and she goes for the guys that already have girlfriends.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy questioned looking up from her lunch. She glanced at the Football Table where Darla was sitting on Angel's lap and he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Can't she tell that Angel doesn't like her?" Willow declared, once Darla started to play with the collar of Angel's shirt.  
  
"Darla doesn't care what he think just as long as she can get in his pants. I should have warned Angel to stay away from Darla." Buffy said disgust and turned back to face her food.  
  
"Oh your jealously," Cordelia teased and pointed her finger at Buffy. Buffy just kept playing with her food not saying anything about Cordelia's comment.  
  
"Don't worry he'll pick you over Darla anyway." Willow added and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Oh, please I told you guys we're friends and I don't want to see him get hurt like I did." Buffy stated taking a quick glance over at Angel who was pushing Darla off his lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of school*  
  
Buffy was walking down the hallway after her last class was over with. When she turned a corner someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a big smile hoping that it was Angel. Buffy's smile soon turned into a frown once she saw a blond girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Darla." Buffy said. She had no idea what Darla wanted they weren't really friends and they never spoke to each other.  
  
"Well, I'm not were to chit chat so lets get down to business. I just want to tell you that Angel is mine and if you no what's good for you you'll stay away from him." Darla told Buffy. Buffy was shocked by Darla's attitude no one had ever talk to her like that and she didn't like it.  
  
"First Angel and me are friends. Second Angel isn't yours. Third you can't tell me what to do." Buffy said and Darla looked blankly at her for a few seconds. Buffy knew Darla was slow, but she looked like she was still trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"Did you get all that or do you need me to write it down for you?" Buffy mocked and Darla's face turned red because of how angry she was. Then Darla stomped off without a word, but she gave Buffy a deadly glare before walking away.  
  
"What was that about?" Cordelia asked walking up to Buffy. Then Cordelia took a glance down the hallway Darla went down.  
  
"Darla thinks she owns Angel." Buffy explained and started to walk again.  
  
"She wishes," Cordelia laughed.  
  
"The weird thing was she thought I wanted Angel." Buffy told Cordelia. That was one thing that Buffy didn't understand, why would Darla think she wanted Angel?  
  
"Someone say my name?" A deep voice asked from behind them and Buffy knew it was Angel.  
  
"Hey Angel," Buffy greeted once she turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi," Cordelia said dreamy.  
  
"Buffy I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get coffee with me?" Angel asked her and it only took Buffy a second to think of an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Your going to wait till the next chapter to find out Buffy's answer. Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short I'll try to make the next one longer and if anyone has ideas for this story e-mail them to me please!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Rebecka   
  
chazza  
  
elizabeth swann turner  
  
RedRaiderMandy  
  
jess  
  
chris   
  
Willow92  
  
Salor Earth  
  
queendime#!  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
BAanne9  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [ Please Review ] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	5. Rejection Every Time

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I have cheerleading practice. Maybe some other time." Buffy told him trying to keep a smile, but it was hard when she saw the hurt look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, sometime." Angel said dryly. He didn't know when they were going to get another chance because today was the last day before he started having football practice, though on the plus side he may see her at practice. Then Angel turned around and walked out of school. Buffy felt bad as she watched him walk down the hallway. She liked Angel and all as a friend, but nothing else. Even if she liked him as more their relationship wouldn't last, they are just too different. Angel seems like the kind of guy that would date a girl for a month as the most, while she wanted a long-term relationship.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Cordelia asked breaking Buffy's train of thought and Buffy turned around to face her.  
  
"Angel just asked you out and you rejected him." Cordelia said in disbelief.  
  
"We have cheering practice." Buffy reminded her as they walked to the gym.  
  
"So? You could make a little exception. You know make a rule: cheering leading practice can be skipped when you are asked out by a total hottie." Cordelia said and Buffy laughed.  
  
"I'm the captain of the squad I have to be there for practice." Buffy stated.  
  
"Still it's Angel!" Cordelia declared saying his name like he was a god.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy went to the Bronze after cheering practice. She went there with Willow and Cordelia. They would hangout at the Bronze often after school because Willow's boyfriend Oz played there and Cordelia would like to check the guys. Buffy only stayed because their friends were there and she liked the music, she wasn't really there to find a guy. Before Parker she loved to go dance with all the guys in the Bronze, but now she just sits at a table and watches people dance. Though she isn't alone Riley is always there hitting on her or talking about his problems.  
  
"I can't believe they replaced me on the team with that loser. I bet he couldn't even throw a football." Riley said. He was complaining to Buffy about Angel being the new quarterback for the Sunnydale High team. Buffy real wasn't paying attention specially when she saw Angel walk into the Bronze with Xander and Spike.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Riley sneered looking at Angel, who was walking over to them. Buffy couldn't' keep her eyes off him. She was wearing a leather jacket and he was looking especially hot. Buffy turned back to face Riley so she wouldn't think of Angel anymore, but that didn't help she was just thinking about how much better Angel was then Riley. She didn't understand why she couldn't get him out of her head.  
  
"Hey Buff." Xander greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey, love." Spike winked and Angel was behind them just staring into her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Xander, Spike, and Angel." Buffy said and she heard Riley mumble something under his breath and then he shot all three of them deadly glares.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something Buffy?" Riley asked looking at her.  
  
"A drink would be nice." Buffy told him and Riley got up and walked off.  
  
"I'm going to piss off Finn." Spike said and walked the direction Riley went. One of Spike's favorite pass time was annoying Riley.  
  
" So how was cheerleading practice?" Angel asked, while him and Xander took the empty seats on ether side of Buffy.  
  
"It was okay." Buffy said she wasn't exactly sure how to explain the practice they had earlier that day. Mostly because their was no practice thanks to Cordelia's big mouth. Cordelia told everyone about how Buffy rejected Angel and she spend the whole time getting lectures about not letting a guy like Angel slip threw her fingers.  
  
"Buff what was Riley talking to you about?" Xander asked concerned looking off in the direction Riley and Spike went. Xander had become really protective since what happened with Parker.  
  
"Pointless stuff." Buffy sighed and then looked at Xander.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said in a soft voice that Buffy almost didn't hear. Then she turned to Angel and looked directly at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked and Angel's eyes lit up like he thought she had not heard him say her name.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?" Angel asked uneasy. Buffy was totally ready to say yes to his offer, until Riley got back to the table before she was able to answer. Riley handed her the drink and Spike was behind him grinning in satisfaction.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to dance." Buffy lied and Angel's face fell. Buffy once again felt really bad about rejecting him and she really wanted to say yes. The only thing keeping her from it was Riley. She knew if she danced with Angel then Riley would complain she never dances with him and she would end up dancing with Riley, which was something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Maybe later?" Angel asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe," Buffy told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Important to read is AN if you want this story to go on~~  
  
AN: First off I have something's I have to say. Number one since school started this Monday for me I won't be able to update all the time. The only way I got this chapter up so early was because I wrote some in History. Second the next couple of chapters may be short because school. Third I don't know when I'm going to be able to update my other stories especially Different Sides. I'm kind of having writers block for that story. Fourth is that it would be really nice if I could get A LOT of reviews because the kind of motivating me to write more. So if I don't get many reviews it could be months before I update. Also if any of my stories aren't getting many reviews I many have to delete them. So right now is an important time to review my stories and not just this one because if you don't many if not all my stories will be deleted without being finished! Even e-mailing me a review if you don't want to submit one would help. IF EVERYONE REVIEWS I WILL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE, IF I DON'T GET MANY REVIEWS MY STORIES WILL BE DELTED!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that did review:  
  
Lex  
  
elizabeth swann turner  
  
chris  
  
Buffster44  
  
Salor Earth  
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
nicole   
  
amiee  
  
Rebecka  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
courtney   
  
Goldengirl1  
  
!*Please Review if you want more*! 


	6. Group Of Three

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*History*  
  
Buffy was in history not paying attention as usual. Though this day was different because Angel was sitting right next to her. She tried to force on what the teacher was saying, but she was turning her head slightly to stare at Angel for a few seconds. Buffy didn't know why she felt as though she couldn't keep her eyes off him.  
  
"Class we are having an assignment on WW2. Now I'm going to pair you up in threes and I want you do a full report on the events that happened. I want it done by Monday." The teacher explained. Hearing the assignment Buffy sat straight up in her chair. She hoped her partners had spent more time listening to the teacher then her.  
  
"First group, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, and Xander Harris." The teacher announced the first group. Buffy took a sigh and looked at her friends in front of her. She was hoping to be working with them. Though it didn't really matter to her as long as she didn't get parted up with Darla. Also Buffy was slightly hoping with would be working with Angel. For some reason she felt like she should get to know him better and not just because their neighbors.  
  
"Next group Angel O'Connor, Buffy Summers, and Darla Miller (AN: I just made the last name up.)" The teacher announced Buffy's group. She took a quick glance behind her to see Darla grinning. Then Buffy turned around fast to see Angel smiling beside her. Was he happy to get Darla in his group? Buffy wonder with a bit of jealousy, but tried to look past it because they were only friends she had nothing to be jealousy about.  
  
When class was almost over Darla walked over to the table Angel and Buffy were sitting at.  
  
"I was thinking we could do the project at your house tonight." Darla said flipping her hair and smiled at Angel she didn't even look at Buffy. Which really pissed Buffy of because she was part of the group too!  
  
"Sure, what do you think Buffy?" Angel asked turning to Buffy. Darla's eyes flashed in anger that Angel was paying more attention to Buffy then her.  
  
"Sure," Buffy mumbled turning not to look Darla in the eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Angel's House*  
  
When Buffy got to Angel's house she rang the doorbell and stood in silences of a few seconds. Then Angel opened the door and immediately smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hi," Buffy greeted and stepped into the house. She took a few glances around since she had never been in Angel's house.  
  
"Hey, we're in the living room." Angel was and started to guide Buffy to the living room.  
  
"We?" Buffy questioned confused and then it hit her that he meant Darla.  
  
"Darla," Angel answered what was on Buffy's mind. When the got to the living room Buffy saw Darla sitting on the white leather couch with her hair curled and she was wearing a tight black skirt and red tank top. Seeing Darla's outfit made Buffy want to throw up because she knew Darla wore it purposely to get Angel's attention.  
  
As the night when on Buffy noticed Darla's tight clothes did not distract Angel in anyway. That made Buffy feel better to know Angel wasn't interested in a slut like Darla like most of the guys she knew would have. Maybe Angel was different then most guys? Buffy though as she watched Angel go over the events they were going to do for the project.  
  
Buffy and Angel did most of the work all Darla did was play with a curl of her blond hair. Though Buffy didn't noticed at how piss off Darla was getting because Angel was staring at Buffy ever chance he got.  
  
"Now we're done lets have fun." Darla grinned when they were done with the assignment and then see shot Buffy a 'leave' look. Then Darla got up from where she was sitting and sat on Angel's lap. Then Darla giggled and ran her hands threw his hair. Buffy couldn't stand the sigh of it and wanted to slap Darla. Instead of slapping her Buffy just sat still not understanding why Angel didn't push Darla away.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Buffy declared out of nowhere and got up. Darla didn't pay any attention to Buffy, but Angel looked up at her.  
  
Buffy walked no practically ran to the kitchen. She tried to get the vision of Darla on Angel's lap out of her mind, but she couldn't. Then she opened the refrigerator and took a coke out. She took a sip of it and put it on the marble counter. She decided that she was going to stay in the kitchen for a while because she didn't want to see what was going on in the living room.  
  
When Buffy was done with her coke she threw it away and was about to go home. Though her plans for going home changed when she felt to warm arms warp around her shoulders and she looked up to see someone she would have never expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry, it's so short!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Salor Earth  
  
Buffster44  
  
elizabeth swann turner  
  
Kendra3  
  
Claire   
  
Goldengirl1  
  
Rebecka  
  
NightsDream  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
Dprsns   
  
nicole  
  
Nina  
  
sunlight3  
  
courtney   
  
Meurtrier  
  
LauraWh2185  
  
chris   
  
Usagi Kou  
  
blupixie02  
  
howlin-wolf07  
  
Fiona   
  
~*Review to keep this story going*~ 


	7. Chris The Stepbrother

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy looked up she saw two baby blue eyes staring down at her. She jumped out of the guy's arms because she had no idea who he was, though she felt comfortable in his arms. Buffy was sort of wishing to see Angel when she looked up.  
  
"I don't bite." He smiled. Buffy had on idea what the guy was doing in Angel's house. Though he certainly wasn't bad looking with his muscles, baby blue eyes, and shaky blond hair.  
  
"Who are you?" She stuttered knowing that she sound really dumb. He just smiled at her confusion.  
  
"I'm Angel's step-brother Chris. You must be Buffy from next door." He explained. Buffy didn't understand why Angel hadn't told her about Chris and why he didn't go over to her house for the family dinner the night before. She was about to ask him about it, but Angel came walking into the kitchen before she could say anything. Once Angel walked into the kitchen his face fell.  
  
"Hey, bro. You didn't tell me our lovely neighbor was coming over to night." Chris said with a grin, but his eyes never left Buffy.  
  
"Not now Chris I've got to talk to Buffy." Angel groaned. Buffy looked from Chris to Angel. Angel looked upset and she didn't wonder why.  
  
"Fine I was just making friends." Chris said and winked at Buffy.  
  
"Catch you later Buffy." Chris yelled to her before he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"You never told you had a brother." Buffy said shooting Angel a glare. Angel let out a sigh and walked closer to Buffy.  
  
"Step-Brother and we're not on the best terms." Angel said trying to explain.  
  
"What?" She questioned. Buffy noticed how uncomfortable Angel looked and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"It's all in the past. I wanted to ask you why you left the living room like that?" Angel asked. Buffy felt like laughing. Angel was really clueless, she thought.  
  
"I decided to leave you and Darla alone." She said crossing her arms. She wanted to know more about Chris, but it was obvious that Angel wasn't going to tell her anything.  
  
"I'm not interested in Darla." Angel told her. He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but wasn't sure how to put it in words.  
  
"You could have fooled me." Buffy said trying not to sound jealous, but was failing at it. She didn't understand how she felt about felt about Angel, though she knew she liked him more then a friend, still she didn't want to chance getting hurt again.  
  
Angel opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy cut in off before he could say a word.  
  
"I'm going home." Buffy sniffed and walked around Angel to get out of the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy wait up." Angel called to her. He caught up to her before she walked out the front door.  
  
"What do you want?" She said coldly and turned around sharply.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
  
"No, I think I can handle it. Considering my house is right next door." She said and walked out the door. Angel took a huge sigh; he didn't understand what he did wrong. He told Darla off what more did she want?  
  
"Looks like you having woman trouble bro." Angel heard someone say. He looked up to see Chris on top of the stairs. He suddenly felt a wave of angry go threw his body. It was Chris fault Buffy was mad at him, Angel though. Chris was standing on the top of the stairs grinning because of what he just witnessed, while Angel felt his heart being ripped in two because the girl he feel so strongly towards won't give him the time of day. Chris was always like that getting joy out of Angel's pain.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when golden boy gets blown off." Chris said and just thought of it make his grin grow. Chris thought of the blonde he had found alone in the kitchen. He knew his stepbrother Angel wanted her and he decided he would take her away from Angel just for the fun of it.  
  
"Why don't you go back to jail!" Angel yelled at Chris and stomped up the stairs past him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked threw the cold night air to her house. She was so confused about many things Darla, Chris and Angel's relationship, but most of all her and Angel's relationship if they even had one. She didn't if want to think about it. It all hurt too much it think about. She had enough going on with her parents fighting, being the most popular girl in school, and Riley calling her every chance he got.  
  
Life was so much easier from her till she met Parker. Though maybe Parker taught her something, most guys are cheating jerks no matter how sweet they seem on the outside and Angel was just another one of them! She kept thinking about of stupid she was to think Angel could have been different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: This chapter has a lot of unanswered things and that's how I wanted it to be. If your confused that's okay because you'll find out more about everything as the story goes on. This is a B/A story it just doesn't seem like much of one yet. Also I'm sorry it's so short, but school's been holding me down.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, your what's keeping this story alive!  
  
chazza  
  
SlayerChic503  
  
chris   
  
Goldengirl1  
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
jacey  
  
V  
  
Salor Earth  
  
Sera Devona  
  
Meurtrier   
  
sheill   
  
Rebecka  
  
Kendra3  
  
Buffster44  
  
Tariq  
  
CaffeineTed  
  
ColiCakes58  
  
AngelRose4  
  
Angel22  
  
Molly  
  
kel  
  
sandy-eco  
  
courtney   
  
Nelo  
  
Angels wanna b lover   
  
@~@Please Review if you want more@~@ 


	8. The Mystery Deepens

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lunch at Cheerleader Table*  
  
"So how did the project at Angel's house go?" Cordelia asked Buffy, taking a glance at Angel who was sitting at the football team table.  
  
"He's got a brother." Buffy whispered and looked down at her salad.  
  
"What?" Willow asked shocked.  
  
"Well, he's got a step-brother." She confirmed.  
  
"Since when?" Cordelia questioned and Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell us he had a brother?" Willow wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy sigh. She wished she could answer that question, but why Angel kept his stepbrother to secret was a mystery to her. Buffy was planning on meeting Angel after cheerleading practice and ask him the question that has been hunting her since she met Chris.  
  
"What does he look like?" Cordelia asked completely not caring about Willow's question.  
  
"He's defiantly not bad looking. He's name is Chris." Buffy told them. She thought back to how good Chris's arms felt around her, but how much she wished they were Angel's arms.  
  
"So when are we going to met this mysterious Chris?" Cordelia asked exactly.  
  
"You're going to have to ask Angel that one." Buffy told her and faced Angel, who had his back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Football + Cheerleading Practice*  
  
"I love cheerleading." Cordelia said throwing her pom-poms into the air.  
  
"Because you can watch hunky guys run around with no shirts on." Buffy laughed. The squad was done practicing, while the football team was running their final lap around the track.  
  
" That's defiantly a plus." Cordelia said and winked at a guy that past them.  
  
"So what do you say we go met Willow at the mall?" Cordelia asked as they started to the locker to get out of their uniforms.  
  
"Sure, but first I have to do something. Be back in a second." Buffy said and as she noticed Angel was done with his last lap. She started to jog towards the bleacher where a few of the guys from the football team were.  
  
"Hey Buff!" Xander greeted her as she got to the belchers. Right away, all the guys stop what there were doing to stare at her.  
  
"Hi Xander. I've got to talk to Angel." Buffy said and looked at Angel. He looked surprised for a second and then smiled. A few guy whistled as Buffy and Angel walked off.  
  
"What to you want to talk about?" He asked once the rest of the football team was out of earshot. Buffy looked up at him trying to force on his eyes and not his sweaty bear chest.  
  
"I want to talk about Chris." She told him and he frowned.  
  
"I don't think he should be talking about him." He answered in a deep voice. Buffy was surprise by his answer, but didn't step down.  
  
"Why did you not tell me about him?" Buffy asked and Angel groaned.  
  
"You should stay away from him. He doesn't have the best record." Angel warned.  
  
"Angel, you're not answering my question." Buffy said.  
  
"Just stay away from him." Angel bitterly and then started running back to the belchers leaving Buffy alone and confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mall*  
  
"So what did you talk to Angel about?" Cordelia asked Buffy once the met up with Willow at the food court.  
  
"Chris." Buffy told them. Buffy till was in shocked by Angel's reaction to her question. She didn't know why he wouldn't answer.  
  
"What did he say?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"The said to stay away from Chris." She announced. Not only did Angel's reaction to her question confuse her, but also why he wanted her to stay away from Chris. In addition what did, he doesn't have the best record suppose to mean? It was all confusing to Buffy.  
  
"Oh how cute. He's worried he'll lose you if Chris and you get too close." Cordelia stated.  
  
"It didn't sound cute when he said it." Buffy declared, thinking back to Angel's cold tone when he told her to stay away from Chris.  
  
"That's just how guys show their affection." Cordelia told her and Willow rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"Look at that guy. He's got to be some movie star." Cordelia said changing the subject and then pointed out some guy. Buffy looked to she who Cordelia was talking about and met eyes with Chris.  
  
"Guys that's Chris." Buffy whispered to them. Chris waved to her and started towards them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry, it's so short! I haven't had time to write with school!  
  
SlayerChic503  
  
chris   
  
Kendra3  
  
Buffster44  
  
AngelRose4  
  
Claire   
  
ColiCakes58  
  
jacey   
  
rosemain9  
  
Tariq  
  
TK2  
  
sandy-eco  
  
Rebecka   
  
Nelo  
  
*~*Review and you'll get another chapter*~* 


	9. More Then Friends?

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were off when you said he was 'defiantly not bad looking'. I don't thinks theirs a word good enough to describe him." Cordelia whispered to Buffy and looked at Chris hungrily.  
  
"You can have him." She told Cordelia as Chris made it to them. Buffy had to admit Chris was hot, but no Angel. She felt nothing special for Chris like she did for Angel. If only she knew what she felt for Angel was.  
  
"Hey, Buffy who are your friends?" Chris asked. Buffy knew he meant Cordelia and Willow though Chris didn't take his eyes off Buffy to look at them.  
  
"I'm Cordelia and this is Willow." Cordelia said and flashed Chris a smile. Chris turned his attention away from Buffy and faced Cordelia and Willow.  
  
"Were we just going to get something to eating. Care to join us?" Cordelia asked still smiling at Chris.  
  
"Why not," He shrugged. Buffy started to feel like Cordelia inviting Chris to get some food with them at the food court was a bad idea. Her mind kept going back to Angel and he's warning.  
  
"Chris tells us about your self?" Cordelia asked once they had got their food and had found a table to sit at. Buffy and Willow hadn't said much, while Cordelia blahed (AN: Not sure if that's a word) away.  
  
"There's not much to tell." Chris shrugged and then looked away for a second. Buffy felt like he was hiding something about his past when he looked away. Though she didn't understand why she felt like Chris was hiding something they had just met.  
  
"Come on their got to be something you can tell us. Kill anyone go to jail?" Cordelia joked, but Chris face when white.  
  
"I've got to go." Chris blurted out and got up from the chair in a blind of an eye. Buffy was shocked by Chris action and stared at him as he walked out of the food court. Why had Cordelia's joke freak Chris out so much?  
  
"Nice one Cordy you scared him away." Willow laughed and Cordelia shot her a deadly glare.  
  
"Buffy I don't understand why you get all the good-looking guys? It's not fair!" Cordelia cried and Buffy turned back to face Cordelia with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What?" She asked confused by Cordelia's comment.  
  
"I can't believe you! You didn't even notice him staring at you?" Cordelia said. The truth was Buffy had noticed it, but she had tried to ignore his stares. She didn't need a guy not right now it was too soon.  
  
"He wasn't staring at me." She lied and looked over to Willow for reassurances. She had been hoping she was imaging Chris's stares.  
  
"Cordelia is right he was staring at you." Willow told Buffy. Buffy sighed she didn't want to get mixed up in this mess.  
  
"Your not interested in Chris are?" Cordelia asked out of nowhere. Buffy couldn't understand why Cordelia would think that. She liked Chris just like she likes Angel. There both her friends and she wants it to stay that way. Though she started to think about Angel being her boyfriend, but tried to ignore those thoughts but they kept coming back to her.  
  
"No," Buffy said firmly. She was 100 percent sure she felt nothing more then friendship towards Chris.  
  
"I knew it, you've got a thing for Angel." Cordelia guessed. Buffy was shocked by what Cordelia had said. She wondered if Cordelia knew her that well.  
  
"I don't have a thing for anyone!" She shot back. She didn't want anyone to know how she felt about Angel because she was to confused by her emotions. She wasn't even sure what she felt for Angel was even real.  
  
"You know you can't have both of them." Willow said, like Buffy had admitted that she liked both Angel and Chris.  
  
"I know." She said, giving up trying to fight with them.  
  
"So who's it going to be?" Cordelia asked. Buffy couldn't believe her friends wanted her to pick between Angel and Chris. Though she knew who it would be if she really had to pick.  
  
"Neither." She told them.  
  
"What?!" Cordelia looked shocked by her answer.  
  
"Remember I'm taking a break from having any boyfriends." Buffy reminded her. After Parker cheating on her she didn't know if her heart could take loving another guy.  
  
"Oh, not this again." Cordelia sighed and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's forget it you two. How about we go to the bronze and see what everyone else to doing." Willow suggested.  
  
"Fine, but let's drop the Chris and Angel subject." Buffy told them.  
  
"Your in denial." Cordelia told her and Buffy just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bronze*  
  
Angel walked into the bronze with the rest to the football team. Angel really wasn't in the mood for the bronze that night. His thoughts kept going back to Buffy and what he had told her on the football field. He felt horrible about scaring her like that and decided next time he saw her he would apologize. It wasn't her fault for all the pain Chris had caused his family. He didn't want Buffy to hate him. He felt good around Buffy and wished she would feel the same way.  
  
As the team started to walk farther into the bronze Angel noticed Buffy and her friends sitting at a table. He broke away from the team and started to move threw the crowd of people dancing towards Buffy's table.  
  
"Hey," Angel greeted once he got there.  
  
"Hi," Cordelia said winking at him. Buffy slowly looked up from the table and shifted uncomfortably in her seat once their eyes met. A wave of guilt came over Angel once Buffy looked at him. He felt bad about scaring her early her that day and wanted to make it up to her. Angel wished he had the courage to tell her how he really felt and that he wanted them to be more then friends.  
  
"You want to dance?" Angel said Buffy trying to keep it cool. He remembered how much it hurt him when she rejected his same offer a few weeks ago and decided to try again. Buffy looked around for a second like she was looking for someone. Then she faced Angel again.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said. Angel's heart leaped by her answer and he grabbed her hand. He guided her towards the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song started. Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes and smiled. Angel started to hope that Buffy really did like in as more then a friend. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies close together. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds she lifted her head and stared at Angel. Then there faces moved closer and they were about to kiss. Before they could kiss someone tapped Angel shoulder. He turned his head to see who it was and came face to face with Chris.  
  
"May I cut in?" Chris asked with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I wrote a longer chapter I hope everyone likes it. I also could use I few ideas if anyone got any.  
  
Thanks to everyone that's kept me writing!  
  
BAanne9   
  
Tariq  
  
SlayerChic503  
  
sandy-eco  
  
chris  
  
jacey  
  
AngelRose4  
  
Buffster44  
  
alexis   
  
Rebecka   
  
Anna  
  
~*Keep The Reviews Coming Please*~ 


	10. Heart Breaker

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel looked from Buffy to Chris angrily. It was always like Chris to ruin he's happy moments, he thought.  
  
"After this song." Angel groaned and held Buffy tighter not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Come on bro, you've got to share the pretty lady." Chris joked and Angel just grew angrier. Angel felt like punching Chris for interrupting them and Buffy noticed it and put her hand on his face.  
  
"I'm fine with it." Buffy said. Chris grinned and Angel frowned. Buffy wasn't happy about Chris interrupting them, but she didn't want to cause a fight between them.  
  
"Fine," Angel shot back knowing Chris had won. Angel flung away from Buffy furiously and stomped off. Buffy was shocked by Angel actions and before she knew it Chris had her wrapped into his embrace.  
  
"Ignore him, he's just a sore sport." Chris chuckled into Buffy's ear, when he noticed she was staring off into the direction Angel had gone. Buffy didn't know how to react to his statement so she decided to change the subject to something other then her feelings for Angel.  
  
"Why don't you and Angel get along?" She asked curiously, Chris looked surprised for a second by Buffy's question and then up on a grin again.  
  
"It's all in the past." Chris whispered against Buffy's neck. Buffy felt uncomfortable close to Chris. She hadn't minded it with Angel, but she didn't like being in Chris's embrace.  
  
"How about we go to the movie tomorrow or maybe go for some coffee?" Chris offered and their eyes meant.  
  
"You what, I really don't feel like it. I have to go." Buffy said making up an excuse and struggled out of Chris's embrace. She walked away before Chris could protest.  
  
The only thing on her mind was finding Angel. When she was in Chris's arms it hit her. She wanted nothing to do with Chris or another guy for that matter, she wanted Angel. No other guy makes her feel that when his arms were wrapped around her. How could she have been so blind? Angel's reaction to Chris's interruption showed her that he felt the same way.  
  
When she scanned the dance floor her eyes fell on a couple dancing closely together, Angel and Darla. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could he? So much for the perfect guy. She wanted to cry, just when she thought she had found the right guy. How could Angel have a tight embrace around Buffy one second and then be off with another girl in another second. Another Parker, why does fate always had to be so cruel to her. Buffy turned around not wanting to see the couple dancing anymore.  
  
Buffy started to walk to the exit because she wanted to go home, when she saw Chris sitting at a table. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to make Angel feel as bad as she did. She walked up to Chris table.  
  
"Hey," Buffy greeted sweetly and slid into the chair next to Chris.  
  
"I thought I sacred you off." Chris stated, but he was smiling.  
  
"Lucky for you I don't scare easily." Buffy told him and Chris's smile grew.  
  
" Well, I decided a movie tomorrow sounds perfect." She told him. She didn't want to be alone forever and if Angel didn't like her, she always had Chris.  
  
" I knew you would come around." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he bent over and gave her a kiss. Buffy thought of Angel once Chris kissed her, but all her good thoughts of him were driven away by the image of him and Darla dancing closely together. Then finally she returned Chris's kiss with as much passion as she had.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Angel walked up the stairs to his house. He had just left the Bronze, but before he had left he went searching for Buffy. She had just disappeared. He asked Willow and Cordelia if they knew where Buffy was , but they were just as clueless as he was.  
  
Angel walked out of the cold night air and into his warm welcoming home. He hanged his leather jacket up and when straight to the kitchen for a sack. Then he ran into Chris on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey little bro." Chris said with a grin on as usual. Angel just ignored him and walked around. He wasn't in the mood for Chris. He was still pissed at him for interrupting him and Buffy.  
  
"Were you looking for Buffy?" Chris asked out of nowhere. How did he know he couldn't find Buffy?  
  
"What did you do to her." Angel yelled at him. Then balled up his fists ready to punch Chris.  
  
"Then again you didn't need her did you? You looked pretty content with that slut." Chris mocked. Angel knew he was talking about Darla. Sure he had danced with Darla, but only because she wouldn't leave him alone. After the song was over he went looking for Buffy, but couldn't find her. If Chris had saw them dancing then Buffy...oh shit.  
  
"Oh by the way I have a date tomorrow with the neighbor." Chris said and then leaves Angel in a confused state.  
  
Chris has a date with Buffy, when did this happen? Angel decided to call Buffy and tell her about Darla so there was no confusion. He also had to tell Buffy that going out with Chris wasn't smart.  
  
Angel got to the phone a dialed her number. He waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" He heard Buffy's voice come over the phone.  
  
"Hi, Buffy it's me Angel." He said and heard her groan.  
  
"What do you want?" She sneered. He knew right away that she must have seen him dancing with Darla, though right then only one thing was on his mind.  
  
"You can't go out with Chris." He demanded.  
  
"Why not?" She laughed into the phone. It was a joke to her, but it meant everything to him.  
  
"Because you don't know what kind of person he is." Angel said the only thing he could think of. He wanted to tell her right then how he felt about her, but he just couldn't. It was true though, that she had no idea about Chris's past with the law.  
  
"Oh I know well what kind of person he is. Why are you doing this to me Angel? What you don't want me to be with someone that likes me?" Buffy said and she sounded really hurt. Angel hated hearing her like that and knew it was somewhat his fault and hated himself for it.  
  
"He doesn't like you." He said. He knew Chris liked to play games with girl's hearts, that how all his troubles started.  
  
" How do you know? What if he really loves or likes me, why can't I be with him?" She questioned and Angel knew that she was now crying.  
  
"He doesn't love you. He can't even like you." Angel stated. No one could love Buffy as much as he did he was sure of that.  
  
"Why not Angel? What am I not pretty enough?" She cried and he was glad he couldn't see her face because if he saw her crying he would be ripped to pieces.  
  
"No you're gorgeous and I love you!" Angel blurted out, knowing there was no going back now.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope everyone likes it so far, though I could still use some ideas. I'm hoping to get over 168 before I update again.  
  
Thanks to my reviewer!  
  
Tariq  
  
chris   
  
BAanne9  
  
b/a always  
  
jacey   
  
TK2   
  
sandy-eco   
  
cutie k   
  
sheill   
  
Buffster44   
  
EmilyTheStrange1   
  
AngelRose4   
  
Rebecka   
  
GoodCharlottesGurl   
  
Kathleen   
  
Anna  
  
-*-*Please Review if you want another chapter soon*-* 


	11. Fist In The Wall

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then why were you dancing so close to Darla?" Buffy questioned, not believing that Angel really loved her. Deep down she really wanted to believe him because she knew she felt something too, but she couldn't trust him. Thanks to Parker she has no trust in guys anymore. She thought she loved Parker and he cheat on her...she didn't even want to think of the horrible night.  
  
"She was bugging me to dance with her. It was only one dance, it meant nothing." He promised and she cried harder wishing she could believe him.  
  
"That's just what Parker said and." She stop herself before she could reveal the secret that's been tearing her up inside.  
  
"And Parker what?" Angel demanded. He was furious and not just because the girl he so deeply loves just shot him down. No, he was furious at Parker for doing something that he doesn't even know about.  
  
"I have a feeling theirs something your not telling me about this Parker guy!" Angel yelled.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Buffy screamed threw her tears and turned off her phone. After Buffy hung up on Angel, he hit the wall closes to him.  
  
"Holy crap." Chris cried once he came into the room and saw Angel's fist in the wall. Angel just looked at Chris angrily and then back at the wall. Chris walked over to Angel and grabbed the part of his arm that was sticking out of the wall.  
  
"I'll pull it out on three." Chris told Angel.  
  
"Why?" Angel growled.  
  
"Because your hand is in the wall." Chris stated confused.  
  
"Why be nice to me when you're trying to take my girl." Angel shot back, but he knew he needed Chris's help.  
  
"Buffy's not your girl for starters and can we deal with your hand right now because the wall seems to have swallow it." Chris said and Angel had to agree with him.  
  
"1...2.....3." Chris counted and then pulled Angel's bloody fist out on three.  
  
"We've got to get you to the hospital A.S.P." Chris ordered and warped a cloth around Angel's fist so it would help bleeding to slow down. Angel seemed to being going in slow motion, while Chris was running wild to get Angel's wounded hand to the hospital before their parents got home. Then Chris and Angel got in the car and started to drive to Sunnydale hospital.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Angel questioned. He thought Chris always hated him. He was shocked by Chris helping him.  
  
"Because I'm your bro even if step." Chris explained.  
  
"Why do you want Buffy?" Angel said starting to get angry again.  
  
"You can have her." He told Angel, taking Angel by surprise. Didn't Chris want Buffy?  
  
"Seriously, why?" Angel questioned, making sure it wasn't a trick.  
  
"If she means that much to you. You should tell her. Anyways I just thought she was hot." Chris grinned. Buffy meant nothing to him. If Angel wanted her he could have her.  
  
"You would rape her." Angel stated out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm not a god damn rapist." Chris yelled angrily. Three years ago Chris was convicted for rape at the same time Angel's mom married Chris's father. It hit Chris's father really bad when Chris was convicted and put the whole family through a tough time.  
  
"Well, the jury must of thought so." Angel said coldly. The first time Angel met Chris he would have never thought he would every have raped anyone. Chris and Angel were really good friends till Chris got convicted.  
  
"The so called witness didn't know shit." Chris always thought the guy that called himself a witness had framed him, but he had no proof.  
  
"Pull over." Angel demanded, not wanting to talk to Chris.  
  
"What? No, we have been over this, I didn't rape that girl." Chris said.  
  
"Pull over." Angel said again.  
  
"We can fight about this all you want, once we get to the hospital." Chris told Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I made it short because I didn't my 168 reviews (Be happy I undated, because I wasn't going to). You may be surprised of how Chris is acting now, but that's understandable. There is going to be a big twist in this story that's going to have to do with Chris, so this chapter has a little bit to do with the twist. Oh and for everyone that wanted B/A it's coming up don't worry.  
  
Thanks to the people that did review:  
  
chris  
  
TK2  
  
sandy-eco  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
DrunkenIrishMonkey   
  
BAanne9  
  
b/a   
  
EmilyTheStrange1  
  
Salor Earth  
  
Anna  
  
Buffster44  
  
scs  
  
spike.vs.angel  
  
*Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* *Review Please* 


	12. Dating?

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris dialed Buffy's number after he had made sure Angel was with good help. Chris decided he would help his step-bro with Buffy, even if Angel didn't want his help.  
  
"Hello," He heard Buffy's voice come over the phone. She sounded like she had been crying and he guessed it must have something to do with the reason Angel punched his fist into the wall.  
  
"Hey it's me Chris." He greeted.  
  
"Hi Chris, what's up?" Buffy questioned. She was surprised by Chris's call.  
  
"You know about are date for the movies tomorrow, well I just called to say I'm going to have to cancel. I've been giving us some thought and I think it's better we we're just friends." Chris told her. Chris thought it was best just to break it off with Buffy because Angel obviously had a thing for her and he didn't need a bigger wage between him and his step-bro.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said uneasy. She really didn't want to go out with Chris in the first place, she just wanted to hurt Angel like he did her, but after talking to him on the phone she realized she didn't have the heart to her hurt in that way.  
  
"Good, we see eye to eye." Chris said. He wasn't use to having girls be so clam to him when he cancels a date, but that told him that Buffy also felt something for Angel. Which just helps his plan more.  
  
"Oh and Buffy, give Angel a chance." Chris said and then hung up with a grin on his face. After he hung up a door swung open and Angel walked out. A doctor came pacing out of the room behind Angel. Chris walked over to Angel and the doctor.  
  
"No football for at least three weeks." The doctor stated looking down at Angel bandaged hand. Angel was too upset to argue and anyways he wasn't in the mood for football at the moment.  
  
"We better go, before your mom and my dad realize we're not home." Chris interrupted and Angel nodded. The doctor gave Angel cream to put on his wounded hand before they left the hospital.  
  
Chris drove them home and they didn't say a word the whole drive home. Chris decided not to say anything to Angel about his talk with Buffy. He would have to wait and see if Buffy took Chris's advice.  
  
When they got home their parents made a fuss over the hole in the wall, but immediately stop when they saw Angel hand.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Football + Cheerleading Practice*  
  
Buffy had thought about Angel all day. She was so confused, but that was nothing new to her these days. Buffy had thought Chris and Angel didn't get along, but by Chris's suggestion last night she started to think that wasn't true. Buffy had looked for Angel all day, but he had got to school late that day, so she missed most of her classes with him. So she decided to go to cheerleading early in hopes to see Angel at football practice.  
  
When she got out to the football field she saw the back of Angel sitting on the bench, watching the rest of the football team go over their plays. Buffy slowly walked up to Angel.  
  
"Hey Angel, why are you..oh." When she got closer to Angel, she started to ask him why he was sitting on the bench, but then saw his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy said appalled looking down at Angel's wrapped up hand and Angel just groaned. Buffy sat down next to him and Angel moved closer to the other side of the bench.  
  
"An accident." Angel mumbled, trying to keep his eyes on the football team. Buffy figured he didn't want to talk to her because of how she had yelled at him the night before. She had carried around that guild about last night all day and she decided right then was the perfect time to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I just don't like to talk about Parker." Buffy apologized hoping he would accept it. Angel looked up at her with a mix of confusion, happiness , and anger expression.  
  
"You mean you're not mad at me about Darla?" Angel asked. He couldn't believe how lucky he was getting, maybe he still had a chance after all.  
  
"As long as you're not mad at me for yelling at you." She told him.  
  
"Deal," Angel said and Buffy smiled.  
  
"So you need some company?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I could use all the company I can get." Angel grinned. Buffy and Angel spend a while talking about anything and everything, till Buffy had to leave Angel for cheerleading practice.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Bronze*  
  
Both the football team and the cheerleading squad had gone to the bronze that night. Angel was determined to ask Buffy to dance because after they had talked, he started to feel that they had become closer. If he got shot down then he would know that they had gotten nowhere.  
  
After they were at the bronze for an hour, Angel finally got the courage to ask Buffy to dance.  
  
"How about a dance?" Angel asked Buffy trying to keep it cool. It was hard to stay cool though, because could feel everyone eyes on him.  
  
"Why not." Buffy shrugged. Angel just hoped that this time they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone like last time. Buffy rested her head on Angel shoulder as they got out to the middle of the dance floor. Angel wrapped his arms around her, he struggled at first with his wounded hand, but found the perfect place on Buffy's hip. They had danced closely threw the song, till it was almost over with no interruptions. Right before the song was over Buffy lifted her head and stared into Angel's eyes. This time without interruption there lips met. There kiss deepened and they didn't pull away, till the realized that song was over the.  
  
Buffy and Angel danced a few more times that night and stayed close by each other. When Buffy announced she had to get home, Angel volunteered to drive her home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Buffy's House*  
  
Angel's car stopped as they made it to the front of Buffy's house.  
  
"You sure you can make it home alright?" Buffy joked, as she turned to face Angel.  
  
"Yeah, it's just right next door." Angel grinned. Then Buffy lend in and gave Angel a passionate kiss. She was about to pull away, but then Angel wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, only stopping to breath and then Buffy pulled away. Buffy started to open the car door, but was stop by Angel's words.  
  
"Buffy, does this mean were dating?" Angel questioned.  
  
"I guess." Buffy said and got out of the car. Before she turned to walk to her house she gave Angel a quick kiss on the lips and whispered 'goodbye'.  
  
"Buffy," Angel called to her, as she started up the sidewalk to her house. Then she turned back to face Angel.  
  
"Movies tomorrow." Angel grinned.  
  
"Sounds good." Buffy agreed and turned around. She heard Angel's car start up again and she deiced to go the back way to get into her house. As she was walking threw the back yard, her thought went to Angel. She feels so good when she was around him. So much for no dating, oh well Angel is worth breaking the rules for.  
  
As she walked up the back porch, she saw a note on the floor. She picked to up and read it. She was shocked by what it said.  
  
Sorry  
-Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I as so shocked by all the reviews I got and I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Since I got so many reviews I wrote a longer chapter. I wanted to post it sooner, but I haven't had time because of school.  
  
For anyone that wanted to know if Chris really raped a girl, your going to have to keep reading and find out. Parker will also be making an appearance soon and Buffy is going to reveal something about their past relationship. For those who wanted B/A you got B/A, now we just have to see if the couple can stay to together because the worst is yet to come!!!  
  
*Note About My Other Story Party Girl- I have no idea when I will update because I have no ideas for that story. I may wait till this story is done before going on with the other one.*  
  
Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Anne   
  
AngelSpikeMe3some  
  
Kendra3  
  
TK2  
  
sandy-eco  
  
dash180  
  
nosy   
  
Salor Earth  
  
BAanne9  
  
EmilyTheStrange1  
  
chris  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
sunlight3  
  
Tariq  
  
b/a always   
  
missbliss  
  
jess  
  
gg-angle-buffy  
  
X-identaty  
  
Britt  
  
Prue1312  
  
Buffster44  
  
lauren   
  
Michelle  
  
cobie   
  
lilsoccercutie55  
  
Aurora  
  
~Review and you'll get another chapter~ ~Review and you'll get another chapter~ ~Review and you'll get another chapter~ ~Review and you'll get another chapter~ ~Review and you'll get another chapter~ ~Review and you'll get another chapter~ 


	13. The First Date

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Buffy you ready for the Bronze tonight?" Cordelia called Buffy on the telephone. Buffy was in the middle of getting ready for her date with Angel. Her room looked like a hurricane had gone threw it and she still didn't know what she was going to wear. She was trying to think of anything, but the note Parker sent her.  
  
"Nope not tonight. I've got a date." Buffy said, looking at her self in the mirror trying decide if she liked the outfit she was wearing.  
  
"With that Chris guy?" Cordelia asked curiously.  
  
"No, with Angel." Buffy told her.  
  
"I knew you were in denial. Forget that Parker loser. You're dating the hot new quarterback." Cordelia said and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Well, I've got to go. Angel should be here soon and I still have no idea what to wear." Buffy stated, looking at her trashed room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Angel walked down the stairs, he looked at his watch, hoping he wasn't late and leaving Buffy waiting for him.  
  
"Going to the movies with the neighbor." Chris said, sounding more like a statement then a question. Angel stop halfway down the stairs and glanced at Chris, who was smirking at the bottom of the stairs. How does he know about my date with Buffy, Angel wondered.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" Angel questioned curiously.  
  
"Let's just say I pushed her in your direction." Chris said mysteriously and Angel still looked at him confused. After a second of thinking, Angel decided Chris was being sincere. Angel once again started walking down the stairs, thinking of why Chris would do something nice for him?  
  
"Thanks," Angel finally said once he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"No prob. Little bro." Chris said flashing a smile. Then Chris slowly turned around and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Angel put on his leather jacket and was about to open the door when he heard Chris say something, "Good luck."  
  
"I'm going to need it." Angel mumbled, as he walked into the cold night. As he walked to Buffy's house, he thought about Chris. Maybe he was telling the truth about not raping that girl, but then again the jury found him guilty.  
  
He dismissed the idea, once he made it to the Summer's front porch. Angel rang the doorbell and heard someone running down the stairs. He sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't late.  
  
"Hey," Buffy greeted opening the door. She smelled great and was wearing a red tank top with jeans, and she let her hair down.  
  
"Ready?" Angel question.  
  
"I guess." Buffy said quietly and Angel frowned.  
  
"You guess?" Angel repeated. He was starting to worry she was going to back down on their date.  
  
"Well, I can't decide what to wear." She admitted chewing on her bottom lip and Angel chuckled.  
  
"You look great." Angel stated and wrapped his arms around her. Then he bent down to give her a soft kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Movies*  
  
Once they had made it to the Sunndaydale movie theater, they still had to decide what they were going to see. They looked at the screen that listed the movies: Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat Looney Tunes: Back in Action Love Actually Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World Mystic River  
  
"Mystic River." Angel suggested.  
  
"Love Actually." Buffy said shacking her head.  
  
"Do we have to?" He asked looking down at Buffy. She gave him puppy eyes and he couldn't say no. They got their tickets and walked in.  
  
"Let's get popcorn." She said. She grabbed Angel's upper arm and dragged him over to the popcorn line. Angel laughed at how excited Buffy was.  
  
"You don't go to the movies often?" He questioned.  
  
"To tell you the truth this is my first date at the movies." She admitted.  
  
"Really?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Parker and I always go..." She trailed off and a hurt look came across her face. At seeing her face Angel dropped the conversation. They got their popcorn and went into the movie. Buffy cuddled again Angel through the whole movie. Buffy had a weird feeling that someone was watching her in the movie, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Summers House*  
  
"I had fun. We should go to the movies more often." Buffy stated.  
  
"Fine, but next time I get to pick the movie." Angel said smiling and bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Deal." Buffy said right before Angel's lips hit hers. Then Angel pulled her into an embrace. They were like that for a while only pulling away for breathes of air.  
  
"Bye," Buffy said finally pulling away, but Angel groaned and gave her one more passionate kiss.  
  
"Night," Angel whispered in her ear. Then Buffy disappeared into her house.  
  
As Buffy walked into her silence house the phone rang threw the silences. She ran to get the phone before it could wake up her parents.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said picking up the phone.  
  
"It's been awhile." A voice came over the other line. At hearing the voice Buffy knew it could only be one person, Parker. She gasped and almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Parker." She said shaky.  
  
"Good to know you still remember me." He chuckled.  
  
"How could I forget you." Buffy stated. She could never forgot Parker, because of all the things he had done to her.  
  
"I gave you one hell of a night to remember me by." Parker said. Buffy remembered the night in the alley; it had been the center of her nightmares for months.  
  
"Leave me alone." Buffy told him, though she knew it would do no good.  
  
"Who was the body guard with you at the movies?" Parker questioned.  
  
"You were watching me." Buffy said in shock. She knew she felt someone watching her, but she was hoping she was imaging it.  
  
"I'm always watching you." Parker mocked and Buffy felt like she was in a horror movie.  
  
"You never answered my question. Who was the guy?" Parker said seriously.  
  
"None of your business." Buffy told him, wishing he would hang up or that she would get out of shock and hang up.  
  
"But it is my business. You're my girl." Parker laughed.  
  
"I'm not your girl. Leave me alone." She cried into the phone and then hung up. She knew that it wouldn't be the last of Parker. He was going to keep stalking her, reminding her of the horrible night in the alley and what he did to her that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I want to apologize right now, because I know this chapter has some miss spelled words.  
  
I know everyone is wondering why it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been going through a lot. I just wanted to say I'm still writing this story, it just may take me longer to update.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!  
  
AngelRose4  
  
dash180  
  
EmilyTheStrange1  
  
missbliss   
  
Buffster44   
  
A Loner   
  
TK2   
  
Angelicslayr007   
  
b/a always   
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
Kendra3   
  
sandy-eco   
  
Britt   
  
chris   
  
Fi   
  
lilsoccercutie55   
  
Brody   
  
SAILOR EARTH   
  
BAanne9   
  
Jamie   
  
souled One  
  
+**++Please Review+**++ 


	14. Feeling Strange

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy grabbed her jacket and ran down stair once she heard a car honk its horn. She knew it was Angel; he was going to drive her to school. She didn't get much sleep last night because of Parker. She didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't stop.  
  
"Hey," Angel greeted her and gave her a light kiss, as she walked up to the car.  
  
"Hi," Buffy replied and tried to give him a smile. Then she got into the car and Angel noticed that something seemed wrong with her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned fasted and then looked behind her. She felt like someone was watching her.  
  
"You just seem a little jumpy." He stated, as Buffy meet his glaze once again. She just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Angel decided to drop the subject once they got to the high school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*School*  
  
"So how was you date with Angel?" Cordelia and Willow ran up to Buffy in the hallway.  
  
"Huh..What? Oh, yeah it was okay." Buffy said still feeling weird from the morning.  
  
"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked worried. It wasn't like Buffy to be space out.  
  
"You haven't had those dreams about Parker have you?" Cordelia asked. They both new Buffy used to have nightmares about Parker after their break up. She always told them about it, but she had been keeping her emotions bottled up inside lately.  
  
"Yes..." She admitted and Willow hugged her.  
  
"Parker, is an asshole for what he did to you." Willow told her.  
  
"I still can't believe the police couldn't do anything about it." Cordelia shook her head and looked at her broken down friend, thanks to Parker.  
  
"I think he might come back after me." Buffy sob finally letting the truth out.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, he won't. It's going to be okay." Willow told her, but they all knew that nothing was for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bronze*  
  
Willow and Cordelia talked Buffy into going to the Bronze. Though the real reason she went was to see Angel.  
  
"Hey, Buff." Xander greeted her as she go to their table.  
  
"Hi," Buffy smiled at him. Then Angel came up behind her.  
  
"Hey," Angel whispered into Buffy's ear and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Angel questioned worried. He had been worried about her all day because of her strange attitude.  
  
"I'm better now." She whispered and closed her eyes. They swayed to the music; Buffy felt safe and her thoughts were completely Parker free. Then Angel turned her around to face him. Buffy opened her eyes in surprise as Angel's lips meet hers. Buffy melted into his sweet embrace. They stayed like that for a long time till Angel broke their kiss.  
  
"I love you Buffy." He admitted and Buffy smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She said. She knew she must love him because she's never felt this way about a guy before. Angel smiled happily down at her and gave her another passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Buffy said pulling away.  
  
"I can get you something." He offered.  
  
"No, I'll be okay." She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out into the crowd. Buffy pushed her way to the line for drinks, but was ripped away by someone grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Oww." She cried in pain, but no one heard over the loud music. The person pulled her wrist so hard she was sure it was going to leave a burse.  
  
"Hey, baby." She heard a voice and a cold shiver went up her spine. She looked up to see that Parker had a hold of her wrist.  
  
"Let go." She tried to get away, but he held her tighter and tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"We've just got to talk." Parker said smoothly and Buffy wanted to hit him real bad. Buffy still struggled to get loses, but couldn't. People around her were too busy dancing to notice that Parker was dragging her to the exit.  
  
"Let her go." A voice come out of nowhere and a fist went into Parkers jaw. In shock Parker let go of Buffy and tumbled to the floor. She looked up to see who her rescuer was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Wow, it's been awhile, I took a long break. Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter you'll find out who hit Parker. Also I this may be a short chapter, but a want reviews. If I don't get them I might just take another break! Plus in the next chapter we finally learn what Parker did to Buffy and more about Chris.  
  
~New Fic~ I've also started a new story and I would love it if you read and reviewed it. If you are a B/A fan you'll love it.  
  
A Werewolfs Love- Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you're still with me!!!  
  
Anne   
  
AngelRose4   
  
sunlight3   
  
MySweetAudrina   
  
spike.vs.angel   
  
chris   
  
PunkPrncess   
  
Kendra3   
  
Willow120   
  
missbliss   
  
lilsoccercutie55   
  
sandy-eco   
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
Fi   
  
Tariq   
  
b/a always   
  
X-identaty   
  
TK2   
  
Sailor Earth   
  
aNgEl   
  
DarkAngelB   
  
slazneger77   
  
AngelLuva   
  
watermelonz   
  
Chery   
  
Britt   
  
Night Slayer   
  
QtMaNdY37   
  
melluvben  
  
Review Please!!!! 


	15. Secrets Out

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**MENTION OF RAPE***  
  
"Chris!" Buffy said in shock looking up at her rescuer.  
  
"Good to see your well, Chris." Parker stated getting up from the floor and then rubbed his jaw. Buffy just grew more confused by the second. How did Parker know Chris?  
  
"Can't say the same for you. You god damn rapist." Chris said coldly and Buffy shivered at the word rapist.  
  
"Aww still a sore loser." Parker stated with a grin.  
  
"You set me up." Chris shouted and took a swing at Parker. She looked around stunned that no one was paying attention to them.  
  
"Listen I don't want a fight, so just hand Buffy over." Parker said as he dodged Chris' s fist and Buffy hid behind Chris.  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm going to hand over my brother's girlfriend to a rapist." Chris said in disbelief.  
  
"Buffy and I have some history together." Parker explained. Chris turned around to look at Buffy and she gave him a broken look as tears ran down her face. While Chris was distracted Parker took his chance and kicked Chris in the side. Chris was thrown up against the wall. That got everyone's attention and they all turned to look at the three of them. Angel came pushing through the crowd with Xander, Willow, and Cordelia following him.  
  
Parker smirked at the fallen Chris, not noticing Angel right behind him.  
  
"Parker." Willow and Cordelia both gasped and looked over at Buffy with concern. At hearing his name Angel knew this was the guy that had hurt Buffy and was beating up his stepbrother. Without even thinking Angel hit Parker *hard* and he fell once again to the floor. Angel help Chris get up and Parker laid emotion less on the floor. Angel stared at Parker and realized it was the guy that accused Chris for raping the girl. Just looking at Parker again told Angel that Chris never rape that girl, it was all Parker.  
  
Then Parker struggled up from the floor covered in his own blood. Everyone look at him in disgust.  
  
"I'll be back Buff, your body guards can protect you forever." Parker told Buffy, making her shiver. Then he disappeared through the exit.  
  
"Buffy, did he....he.. didn't ra...did he?" Chris tried to ask, but it couldn't come out. Buff just stood there with a broken look, not sure what to tell them. So she just nodded as tears fell freely from her glassy eyes. She had been able to keep it a secret from everyone, but Willow and Cordelia and now it's out. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy and stoked her back as she cried. No one said anything, but Angel had a look one his face that no one could make out. The only thing they all knew was that Parker was going to come back and he would be lucky if Angel didn't kill him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Very short, but that doesn't mean you can skip the reviews. If I don't get reviews for this chapter I'm not going to finish this story.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter  
  
melluvebn   
  
SaRjE1830  
  
Audrina16  
  
BAanne9   
  
AngelRose4  
  
Angelicslayr   
  
jazzypunker  
  
B/A 4 ever  
  
b/a always   
  
Britt   
  
lilsoccercutie55  
  
Juls  
  
kat461  
  
fi   
  
chris  
  
paige   
  
CordyLivesOn   
  
Willow120  
  
Shy  
  
Arushi  
  
backlash  
  
spike.vs.angel  
  
Ginger   
  
yummy  
  
angelgirl  
  
**Review or no next chapter** 


	16. Aftermath

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes of confusion, anger, and tears, Buffy asked Angel to take her home. Angel took her home and no one said anything as they left. They were still in shock from what they had learned.  
  
Buffy and Angel remained quiet, until they got to her house.  
  
"Angel...I'm....I don't know what to say." Buffy said with a sob and it was breaking Angel's heart to see her like this.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. It's okay." He told her. Then leaned over and rapped his arms around her.  
  
"No, it's not okay." She cried more and melted into Angel's embrace. She was so confused about what had happened. What did the others think? Why did Parker have to do that? Didn't he ruin her life enough? Though she was more scared then anything about him coming back and she knew what he could do and that scared her so much.  
  
"Call me if you need me. I'm just next door." He told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Buffy nodded and pulled away.  
  
She walked slowly up to her front door. She turned around and looked across the yard to see that Angel had parked his car in the driveway. It made her feel good to know he was so close. Then she went inside, so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot to lock the front door. When she walked in she noticed a note on the table.  
  
Buffy-  
Your father had to go back to LA for a business meeting and I am needed in New York for an Art show. We will be gone for the weekend. I'm sorry; I had to tell you this on such short notice. -Love your mom  
  
Great two days alone, while Parker is on the loose, Buffy thought as she walked up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Angel's House*  
  
Angel walked into his house and slapped the front door shut. He ran his hand through his spiky hair in frustration. He hated seeing Buffy looking so sad and broken. What made it worst was there was nothing he could do about it. Which made him want to break Parker's neck.  
  
Angel tried to fall asleep, but it found it impossible. He twisted and turned in his bed thinking about what had happened earlier. His thoughts kept drifting back to the fact that Parker could be attacking HIS Buffy right now and he would never know. After thinking about it for a while Angel jumped out of bed and got dressed. He decided to go to Buffy's and made sure she was okay.  
  
Angel stepped out of his warm inviting house into the cold night and walked across the yard to Buffy's house. He was about to go up to the front door, but then thought of Buffy's parents. They wouldn't take to kindly to him knocking on the door and waking them up in the middle of the night. Angel walked over to the other side of the house and noticed a tree hanging closely to Buffy's window.  
  
Angel climbed up the tree without a problem, though getting Buffy's attention was going to be the hard part. He leaned over so he could tap on the window and tried to keep balance. It took five taps before Buffy saw Angel. Immediately she got out of bed and opened the window.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy questioned and helped Angel climb into her room.  
  
"I didn't want to wake your parents." He said, like it explained everything. Then Buffy moved back to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Their not here." She mumbled. Afterwards Angel realized it was a good thing he went to check up on her because since her parents aren't home Parker could sneak in without anyone knowing. Then he smiled at the fact that Buffy and him were alone. Angel edged towards the bed and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"Angel, why are you really here?" Buffy asked looking up at him.  
  
"I was worried about you." He admitted and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry.....I....should have told you...about Parker....I just." She mumbled while tears flowed from her eyes and Angel stared at her sympathetically. Angel warped his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's Parker who should be sorry." He whispered between kisses. As the kiss in tensed Buffy stopped crying. They fell back in the bed and Angel started kissing her neck.  
  
"Stay with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Always." He said and gave her a breath-taking kiss. Then Buffy rested her head on Angel's broad chest and sighed.  
  
"I love you." She muttered before falling asleep. Angel couldn't believe it Buffy loved him.  
  
"Love you too." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead, right before sleep claimed him too. Both were in too deep of a sleep to hear the front door swing open and a dark shadowy figure step into the quiet house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hope everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the action packed chapter. Only two more chapters to go, unless everyone wants a epilogue.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
b/a always   
  
Emmy   
  
Tariq   
  
sandy-eco   
  
kate   
  
Britt   
  
melluvben   
  
Dreamer Child   
  
backlash   
  
BAanne9   
  
Celestria16   
  
Fi   
  
AngelLuver04   
  
spike.vs.angel   
  
Night Slayer   
  
Arushi   
  
Review and get a new chapter! 


	17. The Strike

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parker walked into the quiet house with an evil grin played a crossed his face. Buffy should have known better then to leave the door open, he thought slyly.  
  
The grin grew on his face as he thought about Chris. It was too easy for Parker to frame him. All he had to do was pick up Chris's ex-girlfriend, get her drunk so she wouldn't know who raped her. Then he just played eyewitness, saying he say Chris rape the girl. No one messes with Parker. (AN: That was a little background on what happen to Chris)  
  
Then he walked up the stairs. He knew right where Buffy's room was because she had shown him her room, when they were still dating. Slowly he made it down the hallway to her bedroom door. The door squeaked as it opened revealing Buffy cuddled up with Angel. Damn he isn't suppose to be here, Parker thought.  
  
Angel opened he's eyes once he heard the door squeak open. Buffy was still snuggled up against him. Angel looked up to see Parker who had a confused looked on his face, but then hide it fast with a grin.  
  
"Aww how cute." Parker said, looking at the couple on the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel questioned and Buffy woke up. Angel got out of Buffy's bed and walked over to Parker. Then Angel made a fist ready to hit him. Buffy just sat on the bed trying to take in everything that was happening.  
  
"Well, I was going to take Buffy out, but taking you out is going to be so much better." He stated with a grin. He decided it would be fun to kill Chris's little brother. Then before Parker could reacted, Angel rammed into him, sending Parker back it to the hallway.  
  
"Get out of here." Angel threatened him, ready to make another attack.  
  
"No, don't think so." He said and jumped on Angel. He wrested Angel down the hallway, but because of Angel's huge side he was no match. Then once the made it to the start of the stairs, Angel let go of his grip on Parker. Angel stood up, he had a bloody lip and his shirt was torn, but he felt fine. Though Parker looked a lot worse with a huge cut on his forehead, also his back was bruised and he had a bloody nose.  
  
"You think you've won. Well, I'll tell you something it takes a lot more then a few blows to the head to get rid of Parker. I don't care about your whore anymore I'm going to have fun killing you." Parker kept grinning, ignoring the fact that his face was covered in blood. Angel looked at Parker like he was a madman. He didn't like the way that Parker called Buffy a whore, so Angel bent down to hit Parker again. Right when he was about to hit Parker, he pulled out a gun.  
  
Then the noise of a gunshot echoed through the house and Angel fell, the bullet hitting close to his chest. Parker grinned and got up. Then he kicked the unconscious Angel in the ribs. He started to turn around when Buffy pushed him down the stairs. She looked down in horror as Parker fell and a gun shot when off as he hit the bottom.  
  
"Angel." Buffy sobbed and turned to the wounded Angel. She tried to put pressure to stop the bleeding, but nothing was helping. She decided she needed to call 911 or else Angel would have no chance of living. She got up with Angel's blood on her hands and start towards the stairs in a hurry. Then the sight of Parker stopped her. He was stumbling up the stairs, with his evil grin on and the gun in his right hand.  
  
"You've been a bad girl, Buff. Time to teach you a lesson." He laughed like an evil villain, getting closer and closer to her. Buffy turned around and ran back to her room. She leaned up against her door breathing hard, she could hear Parkers feet stumping down the hallways. She was trapped. Couldn't anyone hear the gunshots? Someone's got to come save her. Then Parker hand came through the door and Buffy screamed. She jumped back and watched as Parker opened the door. She looked around for a weapon, but couldn't find anything. Parker walked closer to her and she back off more. He had his gun aimed right at her head.  
  
"You should have stayed with me Buff." He said and started to pull the trigger. Then a vase shattered over his head and his wrist turn, making the bullet miss Buffy's head and hit her shoulder. She cried in pain the bullet torn her skin and blood stained her shirt. Parker fell to the ground revealing Chris.  
  
"Chris." Buffy cried in joy and ran to him. She gave him a hug, though it hurt her shoulder worse.  
  
"Angel....we need to call 911." Buffy said out of breath, looking up at Chris who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"I already did that." He told her and she sighed in relief.  
  
"How?" Buffy questioned, wondering how he knew they were endanger.  
  
"I heard the gun shots." Chris explained. Then right when he said that two more shots were fired and Chris fell, as Buffy saw the bullets hit his leg and stomach. The floor was covered in Chris's blood. Buffy looked to the side to see Parker on the ground with the gun in his hand.  
  
"No one to save you now." He said and pulled the trigger hitting Buffy in the arm. Right after the gun was shot, Buffy kicked the gun out of his hand. They both struggled to get the gun and Buffy grabbed it with her good arm.  
  
"Looks like theirs no one to save you." Buffy stated and shot Parker right in the head before he had time to say anything. Then Buffy kept the gun up for a while, not believing that Parker was really died. After awhile Parker didn't move, Buffy sank to the floor. The smell of blood was strong as she tried to stop her wounds from bleeding. Then Buffy heard sirens right before passing out because of blood lose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I better get some reviews for it too :)! I'm hoping to get fifteen reviews before the next the chapter, please don't let me down. Only one more chapter left. So far only 2 people want an epilogue so if you want it review and tell me.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed.  
  
AngelRose4  
  
melluvben  
  
Lori   
  
BAanne9  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
jazzypunker  
  
spike.vs.angel  
  
b/a always   
  
sandy-eco  
  
Britt   
  
Bexy  
  
never look back  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Angel   
  
Night Slayer  
  
blip-dragon  
  
sokkerblondie005  
  
Please Review!!! 


	18. Waking Up

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, as the sun from the window caressed her face. She looked around to see that she was in a room that wasn't familiar. A woman (Joyce) and what looked to be her husband (Hank) were in the room watching her.  
  
"She's awake!" The woman screamed and moved closer to the bed and gave her a hug. Buffy just looked around in shock, what was the lady so happy about?  
  
"Honey, how do you feel?" The lady asked her, Buffy kept wondering who she was. She acted like they knew each other, but she didn't remember every seeing the lady. Buffy just stayed quiet not sure what she should say. Though she head hurt really bad.  
  
"Oh, you must be worried about your friends. Angel got out last week, he's fine now and Chris.......well he didn't make it." The lady said waiting for a response. Buffy just laid on the bed emotionless and got more confused by what they lady was saying. Once Buffy didn't say anything the lady looked to her husband, who was just as shocked as her.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy spoke up and the lady frowned.  
  
"Honey, you don't remember? Your in the hospital, you've been in coma for two weeks." The lady said, looking worried.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy questioned looking up at the lady. Then the lady put her hand over her mouth and tears rolled down her face. Her husband walked over to comfort her and Buffy didn't understand why the lady acted like that. She had never met her before. A few minutes late a doctor walked in and the lady told him about Buffy not remembering her.  
  
"Miss, do you remember who you are? What's your name?" The doctor asked her.  
  
"My name is......" Buffy started to say and nothing came out. Why couldn't she remember her name? Then she thought harder and couldn't think of anything. She couldn't remember anything from her past. What was her name? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? She tried hard, but still couldn't come up with anything.  
  
After awhile the lady started to cry harder, while Buffy just laid on the bed stunned.  
  
"Your name is Buffy Summers and these are your parents Joyce and Hank Summers." The doctor said and Buffy just looked up at him baffled. She looked over to Joyce and Hank. They were her parents, then why couldn't she remember them?  
  
"Buffy...Buffy." She said her name over and over again, but the name didn't seem right. Maybe they have the wrong person she thought. Then after awhile she realized she must have been Buffy Summers, but now she didn't know who she was.  
  
"I don't understand, she took no blows to the head." The doctor said standing there puzzled, looking through his paper.  
  
"She shouldn't have memory loss. There must have been some damage to the brain, once she went into shock." The doctor mumbled.  
  
"How...how long will it last?" Hank asked, as he held Joyce.  
  
"Her memory loss should be like regular amnesia. It may take days for her to get her memory back or she may never get it back." The doctor said. Buffy couldn't believe her ears, she may never remember who she is.  
  
Just then a boy (Angel) walked into the room. He had spiky hair and was tall. He wore a white shirt and she could see cotton padding coming out of the shirt. She guessed he must have been hurt because he also had a cut lip.  
  
"Buffy." He said her name and smiled. Was he someone else she had forgotten? She looked closely at him and still couldn't remember every seeing him before. As he walked closer to the bed, he started to look worried and Joyce whispered something to him. He frowned and looked really sad.  
  
"Do you remember me?" He said in a horse voice.  
  
"Who are you....?" She asked and he looked to the ground and tears fell.  
  
THE END (Until the squeal, plus altered ending should be up soon!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sad ending!! No epilogue, but I any going to make a squeal. I need some ideas for the squeal. Anyways I'm not sure, when I'll have time to write the squeal, but I'll try. Now for anyone who doesn't like this ending, I've already written an altered ending, so it should be up tomorrow. I still want some reviews, or may even skip a squeal.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
melluvben  
  
Lori   
  
k  
  
sandy-eco  
  
spike.vs.angel  
  
mnkychick1823  
  
BB  
  
paige   
  
Spider Chick   
  
kat461  
  
Britt   
  
lilsoccercutie55  
  
b/a always   
  
charisma   
  
kate   
  
AngelRose4  
  
sokkerblondie005  
  
blip-dragon  
  
DrunkenIrishMonkey  
  
miss-ange  
  
Altered ending tomorrow, if I get enough reviews!!! 


	19. Altered Ending

Soul Mates  
  
Summary: Buffy the head cheerleader, Angel quarterback for the football team. It's a match made in heaven or not? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot and Chris!  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************Altered Ending************  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, as the sun from the window caressed her face. She looked around to see that she was in a room that wasn't familiar. Then she noticed her mom and dad watching her.  
  
"She's awake!" The Joyce screamed and moved closer to the bed and gave her a hug.  
  
"Honey, how do you feel?" The Joyce asked her, with a worried look. Buffy remembered back to Parker. Then a concerned look crossed her face. How were Chris and Angel?  
  
"Angel.....Chris?" She said as she started to get up from the bed, but Joyce stopped her.  
  
"Angel got out last week, he's fine now and Chris.......well he didn't make it." Joyce told her daughter. Chris didn't make it. Tears rolled down Buffy's face. It was all her fault, Parker had killed him. She had brought him into it and now Chris was died.  
  
Then the doctor came in and told them at she could go home tomorrow. The news made Buffy happy, she hated hospitals. Right after the doctor left them, Angel came in.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed and smiled. She was happy to see he was okay, though he had a cut lip. Hank and Joyce left leaving them alone. Angel gave her a hug and kissed her. They stayed in embraced for a long time, not wanting to let go of each other.  
  
"Buffy, I was so worried." He admitted as they pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Chris." Buffy cried again, she couldn't believe he was died. He had saved her life.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay now." Angel said and kissed her tears away. She believed him, now that Parker was gone she felt better.  
  
"I love you." He said and gave her a kiss, holding her tight. Then Buffy pulled away and stared at Angel for a long time.  
  
"I love you too." She said finally and pulled into another kiss.  
  
Everything was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Happy ending! Short, but happy, right? Well, I got it out soon, so that counts for something. I still need ideas for the squeal. So just e-mail Scamper9@aol.com and gave me some ideas or at least what you want to happen! I also want to let everyone know this part never happened when I write the squeal because Buffy is going to still have memory lose, this was just another way to end the story.  
  
Thanks to everyone that read my story, means a lot to me that people liked it!  
  
Squeal coming soon (I hope) 


End file.
